The present invention relates to innersoles for athletic and other shoes and is characterized in providing comfort, healthful distribution of weight on the foot and impact dampening and absorption of shock and further in being easily and economically manufacturable. The product is also highly resistant to tear and abrasion.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a molded innersole which further molds to the shape of the foot of a wearer as he wears it, affording a high degree of comfort consistent with good impact resistanct and healthful distribution of weight on the feet in substantially all situations of normal usage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an innersole which is readily manufacturable, and economically so, and a process for such manufacture, consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mass producible and mass distributable innersole which effects its own tailoring to the foot of the individual wearer, consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.